This is the third year of the present Program Project Grant to study diagnosis, prognostic factors, and therapy of malignant disease. The Clinical Project Programs covers projects in head and neck cancer, acute and chronic leukemia, malignant melanoma, leukemia and melanoma immunology, breast cancer, prostate cancer, gynecologic tumors and brain tumors. The focal point for this research is a new clinical cancer building which includes a 20 bed cancer research ward and outpatient facilities for multidisciplinary clinics. A series of these clinics have been created to reflect the combined input of medical and surgical oncologists, radiation therapists and support personnel such as nurse-oncologists, pharmacists and social workers.